D. CAREER DEVELOPMENT FOR ENVIRONMENTAL HEALTH SCIENCE INVESTIGATORS The University of Rochester's NIEHS Environmental Health Sciences Center has a long and successful tradition of recruiting and mentoring junior faculty, and of attracting new investigators to environmental health sciences research. Indeed, some of the senior Center leadership of the Center (e.g., Tom Gasiewicz, Ned Ballatori, Deborah Cory-Slechta) were mentored by former Center leaders (e.g., Tom Clarkson, Bernie Weiss). NIEHS Center programs and resources have been critical to the success of many of its own now well-established senior investigators. Center resources, cores and programs have facilitated the development of new research directions as well as access to technologies that otherwise would not have been available, particularly to new assistant professors. Thus the NIEHS Center has been a key facilitator of environmental health sciences research at the URMC. This has resulted in significant cross-disciplinary interactions throughout the Medical Center and University. EHSC members represent 13 different basic science and clinical departments and Centers. Collaborations have also been formed with other national and international partners through programs such as US EPA-PM Center, MURI-DOD grant, NY State Children's Environmental Health Center, etc (see Fig. 3 in section A.3).